Beautiful Ending
by You'veGotMeAndJesus
Summary: After the death of Campbell Saunders, Becky Baker is left with many questions. Basically just Becky's thoughts on Campbell's decision. *Christian content!*


*Author's Note: This is based off of the song "Beautiful Ending" by BarlowGirl. I have heard this song thousands of times, but I recently heard it and was completely taken aback. I came across it after Bittersweet Symphony part II and I thought it would be perfect. Speaking of which: **If you have not seen Bittersweet Symphony part II, do not read this! Unless you want spoilers!** I'll let you read now. Sorry I haven't written anything in so long. Such huge writer's block! :)*

The first thing Becky Baker did after she found out about the suicide of Campbell Saunders was pull out her bible. The event was hitting everyone pretty hard, and she had no idea what to say or how to respond. She decided the best thing she could do after this horrible tragedy was turn on her iPod and seek God's guidance. She opened up her bible to Psalm 18 (**1)** and put her iPod on shuffle. Before she began to read, Becky realized that the song playing was Beautiful Ending by BarlowGirl. It was already half way over, so she started it over and was immediately haunted by the opening lyrics:

_Oh, tragedy has taken so many_

_Love lost because they all forgot who you were_

She must have heard these lyrics a hundred times without truly taking into account what they meant. She kept listening.

_And it scares me to think that I would choose my life over you_

_Oh, my selfish heart_

_Divides me from you_

_It tears us apart_

Why would people choose something like that? Why would people choose their own lives over Him? It didn't make sense to her. If Campbell would have known God, would things have been different? Would he still have felt so much pain and lonliness that he would just end his own life?

_So tell me_

_What is our ending?_

_Will it be beautiful?_

What was he thinking? Was he thinking? Did he truly think that his "ending" would be better? Did he think that the world was better off without him? Why didn't he realize that wasn't true?

_Why do I let myself let go_

_Of hands that painted the stars_

_And holds tears that fall?_

What made him do it? What was his breaking point? Did he ask anyone for help? He had the hand of the one who painted the stars. He had Him to hold his tears, but somewhere down the line, Campbell Saunders let go. He thought that he had more than he could handle. Did he not know that God would never give him more than he could handle? That he was given those struggles to make him stronger? What made him decide that His plan wasn't enough?

_And the pride of my heart makes me forget_

_It's not me but you_

_Who makes the heart beat_

_…_

_At the end of it all_

_I wanna be in your arms_

Everyone just wants to be loved. That's human nature. He would have had to have thought that no one wanted him here anymore. He wanted someone to be there. Did he not know that some was there? Didn't he know that every tear he cried, He was there? Didn't he know he was loved?

_Will my life_

_Find me by your side?_

_Your love is beautiful_

Is Campbell's ending as beautiful as he'd hoped?

She hoped it was…for his sake.

**(1) Pslam 18 is my favorite!**

**Okay guys, I really have no idea what this even is. I had a concept in my head, and this definitely wasn't what I was thinking would come out of it. That means that this is either really good or really bad. Care to tell me which? Review please :)**

**As usual, and especially after the episode we just had last night, if anyone needs to talk about anything biblical, or you just need someone to listen to you, you can always inbox me and I will try to be the best help I can. **

**I did not mean to offend anyone, so if I did I am sorry. **

**Lastly, I'm really going to miss Cam. He was such a good character and I got several good story lines of my own out of his presence. He will be dearly missed.**

**Okay I'm done. Remember guys, **

**~You'veGotMeAndJesus~ :)**


End file.
